


Bitterly Sweet, Sickeningly Beautiful

by Rizelcchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: Sogo is a prince of a kingdom, and he got a curse that really changed his life."If someone loves me, I'll die"That's why they locked him in his room.Well, that was……before Tamaki came.





	Bitterly Sweet, Sickeningly Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'm sorry for the awful grammar. You don't need to mention it :")  
> Second, I hope you guys like this fic!  
> Third, this is a fanfic for id7 flashbang

Everyone says that love is something that's very beautiful, sweet, and endearing.  
But… What's love?  
For me, who's unloved by anyone, who has never meet the others, I don't know how does that feels. Is it sweet? Is it bitter? Is it beautiful like what the others says?

My name is Sogo Osaka, the prince of this kingdom, but nobody ever knows me, I got cursed by a witch when I'm 8 years old.  
Everytime someone looked at me in the eyes, I'll lost 1 year of my lifetime.  
If someone talked to me, I'll lost 2 years, everytime someone befriended me, I'll lost 5 years, and if someone fall in love with me… I'll die.

My parents couldn't do anything, they decided to confine me here in my room, never let the door open, so I'll never see anyone, neither talk to them.  
Oh, and also, they announced me dead, that's why there's only a small number of people that know I'm here.  
I'm scared too, I didn't want to risk my life.  
And so, I spent my time alone in here.

Am I lonely? Yes.  
It's painfully lonely here.  
But what could I do about it? I've stopped hoping since a long time ago.

Music is the only thing that could make me feel something, the happiest thing I remembered from my childhood.  
I liked to sing a song, but I could only sing in a night time, where everyone is asleep.

"It's a fullmoon tonight…"  
I looked to outside from the windows of my room.  
"So many stars shining tonight"I decided to sit and play the piano.

"Twinkle twinkle little stars~"I started to sing, a childlish song, but it could make me smile a little.

Brush  
"Woooh! That's cool!"I heard a sound coming from outside, the veranda, someone was standing there, waving to me, eyes a little bit sleepy.  
I quickly looked away, and just by that, I could feel my head is hurt, my lifetime got taken.

"Hm? Are you okay?"  
It seems that I looked pale, I quickly hid myself and took a paper to write, the curse didn't affect me if I talked by writing to someone, he looks confused but I tried to give the letter to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, who are you?"  
"Huh? Why you are talking with paper? And I'm the one who's supposed to ask who are you, I never see you before in the castle"he asked back.

"I'm sorry, I have some circumstances that make I couldn't talk to anyone else, my name is Osaka Sogo"I knew it is wrong to interact with him, but I must admit it… talking with someone erased the lonely feeling that I had always endure.

"I don't really understand it, but fine, my name is Tamaki Yotsuba, knight in this castle, it's long story but I came here because I got intersted by the rumors about a ghost that played piano in the middle of night and my senior would give me a pack of puddings if I could give a proof that the ghost was real"he explained it, so I am a ghost? That's funny.

I'm not even considered alive anymore.

"I see, so what do you want?"I asked him, maybe he wanted to cut off my head as a proof?  
"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe your hair is enough as a proof"I nodded, and quickly gave 1 of my hair, threw it to him.  
"Finally I could get my pudding! thanks Sou-chan, ah, the others would be worried if I'm gone for too long, see ya!"he ran out quickly.  
"What a weird one…"I mumbled with a little grin.

I think that it was the last time he would ever come, but I was wrong.

This man is younger than me and loved pudding more than anything else managed to come again, and not just once, sometimes he just stayed on the veranda, and asked me to play a song for him with my piano to help him sleep, and sometimes I talked with him, and he has a habit of leaving his puddings cup in the veranda when he's gone…

'Please take back your own trash Yotsuba-kun… this isn't a trashbin.'I wrote it to him.  
"I'm lazy Sou-chan, and your room has a trashbin right"

"Sigh… fine fine"I talked to myself.  
"Oh yeah I told my friends about you when I brought your hair back"he continued, and I perked up.  
"Someone told me your family name is the same as the queen and king, and the only one who could have a white hair is the royal family"he continued and I gave a simple yes to him.  
"So, you're a prince?"he asked it.

"…Yeah, that's what I'm supposed to be, but this curse of mine…"oh my I must've sounded so pathetic if I'm speaking right now.  
"What curse did you got?"he asked again, voice as calm as the lake. I took a deep breath, and I write it to him about my curse, he didn't say anything, just simply reading it.

"So now you know why you shouldn't talk with me and leave me alone right?"I gave another paper to him.

"But that's stupid"he said, and he stood up, opening the curtain, looked at me in the eyes, his eyes is full of confidence.  
"Isn't that lonely? Staying by yourself all this time?"that words pierced my heart, it was so painful, yes it was lonely, I don't even remember the last time someone talked to me beside him.  
All that emotion turned into tears and fell from my eyes.

"Yes… it was lonely"I finally said it to him, I could feel my lifetime got cut again, he hugged me, tried to comfort me.  
"Living alone like that isn't counted as living, isn't it better to be enjoying your life even though your lifetime wont be long?"he looked mad.  
"You don't know how does it feels Yotsuba-kun… it was frightening, everytime you talked with someone you feel like you could die in any second"I was so frustated, my tears wont stop.  
'Help…help…help me'my heart kept screaming.

"Then… let's escape this place here, at least you could die with one friend"he looked at me again.  
"Friend?"I asked.  
"Yep, congratulations, I have took 5 years from you"he smiled, a bright smile even though what he said is killing me.  
"Haha, you shouldn't joke about it, I mean, it's my life you know"I continued, and he held my hands.

"It's okay Sou-chan, the lifetime you got, share it with me, if you're dead I'll also kill myself, I swear in the name of my sword."I tried to think.

"Why did you do this all?"I asked.  
"Because I've already known you for a long time, a ghost that played a really beautiful piano, slender hands, white hair, purple eyes, the most fascinating thing I've ever see, and just by that… I have made up my mind to protect him, that so called ghost"he smiled again, God this is so unfair, I couldn't hold it if someone was this nice to me after a long time of my abandonment.

"So? How is it?"he questioned me again, I've made up my mind.

"………Please take me out, my knight"

That night, the prince is gone, Sogo Osaka is no longer lonely.

I wasted so many years with him, strangely, I didn't regret it.  
We live far from the castle, and managed to stay in a place quite far from the kingdom.  
It was a peaceful life, if it's not including my body that's starting to got weak by spending time with Tamaki.  
"Sou-chan…"he stayed beside me, mumbled my name quietly, he is the one who did a lot of things for us, and he keep his promise to stay by my side.

And just recently, I realized it, I love him.

"So this is where you are"a voice came from outside, my father, the king was outside, with a disgusted face.

But how could this story have a happy ending?

"Fath-"  
Tamaki woke up after he hear a lot of people coming.  
"Take him"he said, and a bunch of knights took Tamaki-kun away from me before he could get his sword, he tried to fight back but fails, and they brought me back to the castle too.

The bells chimed, it was midday, Tamaki Yotsuba is going to be executed for kidnapping the prince, I couldn't fight back, they shunned me inside, and just like that, Tamaki Yotsuba is dead without saying anything to me.

I decided to play my piano, the melody he loved, I couldn't even cry.  
What is love? It's sweet, bitterly sweet, what is it when I couldn't even be with the one that I love?  
At the end, I didn't die because Tamaki-kun loved me.  
I'm his friend, that's all.

"I'm so sorry"I said in a really small voice.  
"You said that if I die, you'll kill yourself right…then…"

I took a knife I hid in my room, ready to stab it to myself.

"Why I'm scared with the curse when in the end I'll die not because of it?"

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I collaborated with [@satsukikururugi](https://twitter.com/satsukikururugi?s=09) with the drawing! Please check it's work :D  
> [here is the link!](https://twitter.com/satsukikururugi/status/1069321431622791169?s=19)  
> (I'm glad someone is willingly took this fic to draw.)


End file.
